The Last Time
by Kally Ketchum
Summary: Ash and Co. are hoplessly lost in a snowstorm....and the rest is all up to fate. Note: Before reading this, if you don't know who Kally is, go back and read "Fire, Water, and Kally." And all you flamers can go to hell cause this ISN'T an AAMRN.
1. Default Chapter

__

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but myself (Kally) in this story. 

"The Last Time"

by: Kawaii Kasumi

"Ash, please don't tell me you've gotten us lost again!" Misty cried over the wind, her teeth beginning to chatter slightly.

"Ok, I won't tell you that......because YOU got us lost!!" Ash retorted, watching his breath cloud into the cold wind. 

"ME?!?! YOU'RE the one who lost the map!" yelled Misty.

"Well YOU'RE the one who said we should have gone this way!" Ash screamed back. Misty turned away and decided not to say anything else because she was shivering too much and also trying to keep Togepi warm. Ash wrapped his arms around Kally, while Brock tried his best to navigate with only a compass. 

"Brock, are we getting any closer to the Pokemon Center?" Ash asked, getting really worried.

"I really can't say, Ash. Since the map is gone and this blizzard is the thickest one I've seen, It's gonna be really tough to find it." Ash sighed and pulled his jacket over Pikachu while still holding onto Kally, trying to keep up his body temperature as well as his hopes. 

************

"Hmmm.....I don't see the twerps nowhere.....but I can't even see my own paw in front of my face, so what's da point of lookin for any'ting?" Meowth sighed. Jessie and James both lowered their binoculars and sighed.

"You're right, Meowth. I can't see anything but pure snow is this freezing haze.....I don't know what we'll do now....." Jessie said, putting her arms around herself for warmth, a worried look coming about her face. James took her hands into his. 

"It's ok, Jess. We'll be able to get through this somehow, together." James said, smiling. Jessie embraced him. Meowth smiled and began to walk, beckoning them. 

"Well come on, youse two. We've gotta try to find some kinda shelter so we don't freeze ta death." Meowth said. Jessie and James got up and followed him, still holding each other tightly. 

************

Ash and his friends suddenly came to a small icy mountain in search of shelter. 

"Well......if we start now, maybe we can make a cave before nightfall, and......WAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!" Brock screamed as the snow gave way under him. He slid down a steep slope and hit the ground three feet under. 

" Brock!" Ash yelled. trying to see in through the hole.

"Uggh...." Brock said, rubbing his head. he sat up in the dim light.

"Are you alright?" Kally asked.

"I....think so.....just get me out!" Brock yelled.

"Ok, ok..." Ash said. Thankfully, he had a rope in his backpack for just such an emergency. He took it out and threw it down to Brock.

"Kally, hold onto me, and Misty, you hold onto Kally so we can get him out." Ash said. Kally held onto Ash's hips, and Misty followed suit. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and tried to help too. They pulled hard, and Brock began to slowly climb the slope, but the higher he climbed, the more Ash, Misty and Kally were pulled forward. They soon came as close as they could to the hole, and Brock was almost out, but the snow collapsed under their weight, and everyone fell and slid down, into the darkness, and hit the ground unconcious.


	2. Part Two

"The Last Time"  
PART TWO  
by : Kawaii Kasumi  
  
Ash and company woke up about 30 minutes later......Ash being the first to wake. He slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and noticed that Kally was shivering furiously because she was without her jacket.   
  
"Ohh....Ash said, putting his arm around her and trying to warm her up. She shivered a little less and pulled closer to him, and Ash smiled warmly. Misty and Brock stirred.   
  
"Ugggh.....my head....." said Misty.   
  
"Mine hurts too...." Brock said, rubbing his head.   
  
"Are you guys ok?" Ash asked.   
  
"Yeah.....I think we'll be ok.....what about you?" Misty asked.   
  
"I'm fine....but Kally's not. She lost her jacket." said Ash, petting Kally's head softly.  
  
"What happened to it?" Brock asked.  
  
"It's stuck up there." said Ash, pointing to the top of the hole where Kally's jacket hung, wafting in the cold breeze, way out of reach.  
  
"Oh....I hope she'll be alright...." said Misty with a worried look. Kally stirred and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Ash.......I'm so cold......" she said, holding onto him tightly.   
  
"Ssssh....I know, Kally...... I know..... don't worry, I'll keep you warm." Ash said, embracing her.  
  
"Pikaaaa.......said Pikachu, taking off his tiny jacket and offering it to Kally, who giggled.  
  
"Thanks, Pikachu, but your jacket is too small for me."  
  
"Chuu....Pikachu said, putting his head down and putting his jacket back on.  
  
"Hey! I know! We'll use Cyndaquil to make a fire!" Ash said.  
  
"That's a great idea Ash!" said Misty.  
  
"Yeah.....but we'll have to find some firewood or sticks first." Brock said, beginning to look around, and everyone else doing the same. Eventually, they were able to find enough sticks to make a small fire.   
  
"Cyndaquil, Flamethrower!" Ash said spiritedly  
  
"Quuuuuiiiiiiiiillllll!!!!" Cyndaquil yelled as it fired crimson-orange flames at the small pile of sticks, setting them ablaze. Everyone moved in closer and put their hands forward.  
  
"This feels nice....I hope it'll last long....." Ash said. Kally layed her head in Ash's lap, still shivering, just wanting to be held by him, and to make it through the night.....  
  
************  
Everyone had been able to sleep except for Ash and Kally. Kally was still shivering fervently, Ash trying to keep her warm.  
  
"Bless your heart...." Ash said. " I'm so sorry....."  
  
"Ash, it's not your fault. But...." Kally trailed off.   
  
"But what?" Ash said, kissing her lightly.  
  
"Ash.....I love you....." Ash sat up suddenly, pulled Kally up with him, and took her hands into his.  
  
"Kally, don't talk like that. You're going to be alright. You're not going to leave me." Ash said, gazing into her deep blue eyes.  
  
"Ash....I'm so cold....I can't go on. Please don't worry about me. I'm going to die a peaceful death, I'll love you forever......and I'll see you in heaven. And when you come into the afterlife, we'll live a happy life together as two perfect lovers.....for eternity......"   
  
"Kally......I love you so much.....please don't leave me!!" Ash said, embracing her tightly.   
  
That was the last time. Their last embrace, then Kally said her final words:  
  
"Ash.....I will love you forever....." and with that she was gone.   
  
"KALLY!!!!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Ash screamed, lifting up her lifeless body. "Kally....." Ash sobbed, still holding onto her. Misty and Brock awoke with a start.  
  
"Ash?! What's wrong?!?!" Misty yelled.  
  
"Kally.....she's gone...." Ash cried into Kally's shoulder.  
  
"WHAT?!! Oh my God!!" Brock exclaimed. Him and Misty ran over to look, Pikachu at their heels.  
  
Brock put his hand on Kally's head, and immediately pulled it away at the stinging coldness.  
  
"Hypothermia....." he said, hanging his head.  
  
"What?" Misty asked.  
  
"She froze to death." said Brock.  
  
"I.....can't believe I let this happen...." Ash said, wiping his tears away."  
  
"Ash....it's not because of you...." Misty said, putting her hand on Ash's shoulder. He pulled away.   
  
"Don't....." Ash said. "I know this wouldn't have happened if I didn't loose the stupid map....." he sobbed, his tears falling freely. "We would've never gotten stuck down here in this freezing den and she'd still be alive....." Ash said.  
  
"Ash.....don't say that. We're always getting lost one way or another, and even if we weren't down here, I'm sure we'd be in some other kind of predicament." Misty said.  
  
"No matter how much you try to cover it up, Misty, I know it's my fault." Ash said, laying Kally down gently.   
  
"Chuuuu......" Pikachu cried.  
  
"It's almost morning.....Ash said, not being able to tear his eyes away from Kally's lifeless form. "We have to figure out some way to get out of here........" he trailed off, then spoke up again. "But no matter what.....I swear I will never forget what the dark, vile, cruelness of fate has done to my one and only Kally.....I will never forget."  
  
~ Owari ~  
  
  
  



End file.
